


Life As We Know It AU

by olicityxbett



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityxbett/pseuds/olicityxbett
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak only shared two things in common; their friends, Tommy & Laurel Merlyn, and their god-daughter, Sophia Rebecca Merlyn. They tried to live as separate lives as possible until one night everything changed. They suddenly had to come together under one roof and become "parents". Life as they knew it was utterly and completely different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fbismoak (midwestwind)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwestwind/gifts).



**Chapter One: Sophie Rebecca Merlyn**

 

“There wasn’t much else we could do for your friends. My condolences.” She couldn’t believe how a person that knew nothing about her could deliver the most devastating news she could ever receive. It was like an arrow in the heart and this wasn’t the type Cupid would shoot either. No. This pain was a pain she never had before. Not even when her father walked out on her and her mother when she was just 6 years old. No. This pain was the one you feel as your heart falls down fast into the pit of your stomach.

 

Despite feeling pain for herself the pain quickly grew as she thought about the only person who would be most affected by this tragedy. Little one year old, Sophia Rebecca Merlyn. 

 

Felicity Smoak fell back down into the chair that just moments before she was seated in, praying that her friends were going to call her into their rooms to tell her that everything was going to be okay. To assure her that it was a dumb mistake and they only had a couple cuts and bruises. Everything was going to be okay. Everything needed to be okay.    
 

Everything was not okay.   
 

She sat there holding onto the arm of the chair as she saw the world around her go in slow motion. The noise around her just muffled and faded into the background. All she could hear was the ringing in her ears. The same ringing, she heard when she picked up the phone to learn that her friends, Tommy and Laurel Merlyn, were in the hospital under critical condition.  

   
Felicity and Laurel were roommates in their freshman year of college and were always there for each other for anything. They were there through heartbreak and love. So much love that Laurel received from Thomas Merlyn when they started dating the summer before their sophomore year. From there it was always Laurel and Tommy, sure Felicity felt left out at times, but she knew how Tommy made Laurel happy. When they got engaged Felicity was so excited and was even more over the moon when she was asked to become her maid of honor.  

   
They were every bit as close as can be considering Laurel’s family lived on the other side of the country and Felicity’s mom — well she was her mom. When it came to Laurel becoming pregnant she knew it was only natural to put Felicity as her quote-unquote godmother. At least as close to a godmother she could be as Felicity was herself Jewish. Felicity of course answered yes to becoming the great honor as she was getting the family she always wished she had with her best friend Laurel and her new-found friendship in Tommy. They are her family and there wasn't anything Felicity wouldn't do for her family. 

   
Correction. They _were_ her family. 

   
Felicity got shaken out of her thoughts as she looked at the doctor, “A little girl. Was there a little girl in the car? She is one years old. Was she in the car? Was she hurt?” 

   
The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down, “No. She was not in the car. There are police officers still here. I will go get one of them to walk over and give you all the information that you need.” Felicity nodded and the doctor walked off. 

 

She did not know what to do at that point. The only thing she could think of was getting her eyes on the little girl and hold her forever. Felicity pushed her glasses back up to the top her nose before crossing her arms, pacing back and forth.  

   
She looked up as the hallway doors spread wide open and in came a tall blue-eyed man. He unzipped his leather jacket as best he could since he was carrying a motorcycle helmet in one hand. He walked up to the nurse's desk with huge worry in his face, “Tommy and Laurel Merlyn. What room are —" 

   
“Oliver.” Felicity spoke as she just stood there looking at him. Her arms were down and her purse was barely hanging on by the tip of her fingers. 

 

Oliver Queen looked at the short blond and instantly knew that nothing was okay. He said nothing as he walked up to her. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Felicity let her purse drop to the ground and she into his chest. His eyes didn’t move from the direction they were in from seconds ago. His free hand slowly raised up to the middle of her back, barley even hugging her. Barley even touching her. He was paralyzed. 

   
He was emotionally paralyzed as he just realized that his best friend Tommy Merlyn was gone. 

   
Oliver and Tommy have been friends for as long as he can remember his first memory. Tommy’s father, Malcom Merlyn, was hardly around after his mother was tragically killed coming home from work one night. Soon enough Tommy was over at the Queen’s family home every day. The boys were always mistaken for brothers, that neither of them ever felt necessary to correct because in their eyes they truly were in fact brothers. Even after Tommy and his father briefly reunited together before Malcom got convicted of fraud and sent to prison, Tommy was always bringing Oliver around to ease the pain and the awkward tension, because something about each other always made things simpler.  

   
Sure, as teenagers they were constantly getting each other into trouble. Trouble that made Oliver’s mother Moira Queen’s brain throb with all the headaches she got when there was a policeman knocking at the front door. She was never sure if it was to bring them home or it was to tell her that something tragic happened, but she couldn’t tear them apart. Soon enough Tommy was like her own son and she could see how Tommy completed Oliver.  

 

It was Tommy and Oliver, always. 

 

“What happened?” Oliver finally was able to speak trying to understand the situation he was in. 

 

Felicity sniffled and softly pulled away enough to look up at him in the eyes, “Oliver, they’re - they’re - ” She let out a light cry as her hand raised up to hold his top forearm. “They were going back home from a date and a truck ran a red light. It came out of nowhere. Tommy didn’t have time to react.”  

   
“So, you’re telling me they’re- “Oliver paused trying to grasp the next words that were crawling their way up his throat. “They’re gone?”  

 

Felicity nodded and crashed back into his chest crying until Oliver pulled her away again when he realized the same thing she did a little while before. 

   
“Felicity, what about Ophie? What about Sophia?!” He asked worried as he shook her lightly, needing to get an answer from her. Felicity was about to speak when another voice interrupted her. 

   
“She is with CPS.” They looked up and saw an officer standing on the other side of the bench looking at them. “My condolences.” 

   
“What is she doing with child protection services?” Felicity asked bending over, picking up her purse from the floor. 

   
“Well she was recovered from her home with the thirteen-year-old babysitter.” He simply stated as he handed over a card to Oliver.  

   
“Can we see her?” He asked taking a quick look at the card and handing it over to Felicity who was already digging into her purse to find her phone. 

 

“You would have to call. You might not be able to see her until Monday since we are already into the weekend. I would suggest that you call the lawyers as well and see what was arranged in case of an event like this.” The officer placed his hands on his belt and adjusted it back onto his waist. 

   
“What do you mean we can’t see her until Monday?” Oliver said in a slightly louder voice. 

 

The officers hand lifted up into the air in defense, “Hey, I don’t work for Social. I am just here because we still have to take testimonies about the accident.” 

 

“What do you mean by that?” Then it hit her. “Is the idiot that did this still alive?!” She walked forward quickly towards the officer but was held back by Oliver. She was forced back into his chest and his arm still around her waist. 

   
“Is he?” Oliver asked in his deep quiet, but stern, voice. 

   
“Listen I am not supposed to say much but he is in surgery. My partner and I are only here for when and if he makes it we have to take his testimony.” The officer simply put quietly trying to hide the fact that he was telling them something he wasn't supposed to.  

   
Oliver let go of Felicity allowing her to slowly walk up to the officer, “Well between me and you,” she said wiping her tear stained cheek, “I hope he dies.” 

  

Oliver just looked at the officer and then followed Felicity as she walked out of the waiting room and into a hallway. After some time, Felicity stopped and leaned back against the wall closing her eyes. She couldn’t believe she was here. It was 2 in the morning and she was tired and she just wanted to crawl into bed. She wanted to be able to go to sleep and wake up to realize that this was all just a dream.  

   
“Felicity,” Oliver walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry. We will get to Ophie soon. She is okay for the night at CPS. We will call in the morning and get it all settled.” 

   
Felicity wiped her nose with the back of her hand and nodded looking up at a pair of blue eyes. 

   
“Did - um, did the doctor say if we can see them?” Oliver pulled his hand back and tucked it half way into his pocket. Felicity nodded and just walked leading him to where they were. 

   
They stood in front of the door unable to walk in. They both did not want to walk in there and face the harsh reality. 

   
Their friends were dead. 

 

Felicity was the first one in. 

 

—— 

“Hey!” Felicity walked into the hospital room with a huge bouquet of pink flowers and a big beige teddy bear.  

 

Laurel looked up and smiled as she saw her best friend come into her room. She pulled her index finger up to her lips letting her know to keep her voice down, “I just got her to sleep.” She whispered, “Tommy and Oliver went out to have some guy time and also to get me something other than this horrible hospital food.” 

 

Felicity chose to ignore that and decided to just gush over the new life in the room, “Oh my god, let me see her.” She spoke softly as she set the bear and the flowers at a small table by the window before walking over and sitting on the bed next to her best friend. 

   
“Her name is Sophia, after my grandmother, Rebecca, after Tommy’s mom, Merlyn.” Laurel informed as she looked down at her daughter being softly caressed by the index finger of her friend. “Sophia Rebecca Merlyn, meet Felicity Megan Smoak, your godmother.” 

   
“What?” 

   
“I mean, if you accept. I know you are Jewish. You don't have to do the whole christening thing but I really want to know that you are going to be practically a second mom to my little girl. I wouldn’t want anyone else and - “ 

   
“Yes!” Felicity interrupted her friend’s babbling that she surely picked up from her over the years. “Of course, I accept! Thank you!”  

   
The two girls hugged the best they could without squishing the little human being between them. Felicity looked down and took the little girl into her arms carefully and stood up. She bounced and rocked Sophia in her arms softly, smiling. 

   
“Hey Sophie, do you mind if I call you Ophie? I am going to call you Ophie. Guess what?” Felicity said having a one on one conversation with the baby girl, “I am your god mother – well, as close as to a god mom you are going to get. I can’t exactly christen you but I can promise you that legally and in the eyes of you and your parents I will be looking out for you. I will always be here for you whenever you need me. Don't ever be afraid to ask for advice or help. If someone ever bullies you I will teach you how to take them down via the internet. Or even if you just need to get away from your mom.” 

   
“I heard that.” Laurel protested. 

   
Felicity looked back and smiled at her before paying attention back to her new god daughter, “I want to sing you a little song that my mother use to sing to me as a little girl…” 

 

—— 

 

Felicity walked up to the bed that had her friend laying in under a white sheet. She pulled up a chair and sat next to her. She so badly wanted to grab her hand and wait for that reassuring squeeze back but it wasn't going to come.  

 

“Hey.” She said softly. “It’s me. I'm here. I know you don't hear me or anything but I don't know I —" Felicity sighed and pushed her glasses up on her nose.  

 

“I am going to be here. Sophia is with CPS, but don't you worry I am going to do everything in my power to get her home. I will hack into government computers and everything to speed the process up too.” She reassured. “Oh god. I haven't even gotten the chance to call your dad. I will do that as soon as the sun comes up. I know how much you hate waking him up at night.” 

 

Oliver finally made his way in. He looked at Felicity and brushed his hand on the foot of Laurel’s bed as he walked by to approach Tommy’s. 

   
—— 

 

“Who in the world thought it was a great idea to have you reproduce and have another little you running around?” Oliver said walking into the room with a balloon in hand reading ‘Congrats! It’s a Girl!’ in pink letters. 

 

“Ha, Ha, Queen. Very funny.” Tommy Merlyn jokes as he gave his best friend a hug. Laurel looked at the boy's hug that escalated to giving each other fake jabs to the stomach as a way of celebrating. She never understood as to why that was such a thing between men.  

   
“Alright boys, alright. Let’s settle down. Oliver come give your new niece some attention.” Laurel said patting the butt of her baby slightly as a way to keep her calm.  

   
Oliver chuckled and patted the back of his friend before walking over to the two ladies of the room, “Wow, she’s gorgeous. She does NOT resemble anything like Tommy. Thank god!” Oliver joked again earning a back of the head slap from Tommy. “But seriously, you did amazing Laurel!” He leaned over and gifted her a kiss at the top of her head. 

 

“Thank you, Oliver! We actually wanted to ask you a question....” Laurel looked over at Tommy as he walked around the bed to sit next to his wife and daughter. They gave each other a soft kiss on the lips before looking up at the blond-brown haired man. “We want you to be little Sophia Rebecca Merlyn’s god father.” 

   
Oliver stood there taken aback from the news his friends were giving him. “What?” 

 

“Oliver, you have been my brother no questions asked since our childhood. You have always helped me out when I was in my lows and as strange as it sounds I would probably be locked up alongside my dad if it wasn’t for you.” Tommy admitted, “If it wasn’t for you not trusting him when he wanted to reconnect I would have fallen into his spell but I didn’t. I would not feel more at peace than to have you watching over her and being the one she goes to for advice when Sophie feels like she can’t come to me.” 

   
“So, do you accept?” Laurel asked with a smile across her face. 

 

“Yeah, yes, of course. I always have had your back, Merlyn.” Oliver said referring to Tommy and then looked at Laurel, “You too, Lance-Merlyn. You don’t even have to question it. You guys are family.” He leaned down and picked up the baby from her arms, “I will protect this girl like a football that I am trying to make a winning touchdown with.” In that moment Oliver held little Sophia as a ball giving her parents a small heart attack. 

   
“Tommy.” Laurel said placing her hand on her husband's arm.  

   
Tommy got up and walked over to Oliver taking the baby from his arms giving her back to her mother, “Hey buddy how about we give Laurel some time alone to breast feed and we go get her something to eat?” Tommy leaned down and gave both of his ladies a kiss before patting his best friend on the chest and through his arm around his neck leading them out of the hospital room. 

   
——- 

“Hey, buddy. It’s me. I just want you to know that I got you.” Oliver sniffled as he placed a hand on Tommy’s chest over the sheet, “Don’t you worry. I got your little girl. I will be visiting as much as I can. I will make sure she has got everything she needs.” Oliver looked down and cried silently to himself. “I got her back, Merlyn.” 

 

The two sat in silence for a while both mourning the death of their best friends before they decide to head out. They both went to the Merlyn home to make sure it was all locked up until they decided to spend the night as they had to meet the lawyer at the house early morning. 

   
“Take the guest room, I’ll sleep on the couch…” Felicity tried to protest against his suggestion, offering that he should take the master bed, when Oliver raised his hand and shook his head slightly, “it would be too weird to sleep in their bed. I just — Take the guest bedroom.” Felicity nodded softly before heading towards the staircase.   
 

“Goodnight, Oliver.” They headed separate ways and truth be told neither of them could get a good night's rest. 

 

—— 

“Felicity, what are you doing calling me?” Laurel said into the phone. “Shouldn’t you be on your date?” 

   
“‘Should’ is the key word, Laurel. It would be nice to be picked up on time for the date and actually get taken out for there to be one.” Felicity replied with great annoyance. 

 

“Wait, he hasn’t picked you up?” You could hear Tommy in the background exclaiming after assuming to be slapped on the arm by Laurel multiple times. 

 

“Nope. I am here sitting at my chair by the door waiting for 45 minutes. Honestly, Laurel, why would you set me up on a date with someone who isn’t punctual?” Felicity tugged on some lint from her black laced pencil skirt that was matched with a laced long sleeve shirt. She had bought this outfit months ago and decided it was time to finally bring it out for this random date. 

 

Laurel had suddenly one night sprung a surprise blind date idea as they were having their monthly girls' night out. Laurel had been dating Tommy Merlyn a little over a year and in that year Laurel had been pleading her beloved boyfriend to convince his hot best friend to go out on a date with her own. 

“Tommy what is wrong with your friend?” Felicity was about to respond to her when she heard her doorbell go off, “Is he finally there? Call me when you're done. Bye!” And then the phone went dead. 

 

“Okay, here we go.” Felicity stood up onto her simple beige pumps and grabbed her clutch before opening the door, “Hi, you must be Oliver.” Felicity looked at the man in front of her. 

   
“Felicity, hi. Oh, did you need more time to get ready?” Oliver rubbed his hands together ready to wait some extra time as he looked at the blond in front of him in a little too much of a modest outfit for his liking. 

   
“No. No, I'm ready.” She was a bit taken back by the comment and decided it was just better to brush it off her shoulder. “Let’s go.” She stepped out of her town house locking the door behind her. 

   
“So umm, where did you want to go?” He asked walking with her until they reached the car where he beeped it open and got into the driver's seat. 

   
She did not know if this man was for real or not but it seems as if no one has taught him manners on a proper first date. She opened the passenger door and got inside against something itching at her to turn back around and head to bed. “Umm, I heard there was this great new Italian place that opened up downtown.” 

   
There was a beep go off to inform Oliver that he had received a new text message. He reached into his jacket pocket and opened the phone to view a sexy photo by some random brunette in a sexy red laced lingerie. Felicity looked over to notice the picture in time because if it wasn't for that blessing she would have  probably brushed aside his next comment, “Um, the seating must be long. How about we go somewhere they can seat us faster?”   
 

“Okay, no. I can't do this…” Felicity undid her seatbelt and opened the door getting out. She was made it a quarter of a way to her front door when she got the attention of the rude date she had.   
“Come on don’t be like that!” Oliver hadn't even gotten fully out of the car to make that comment. One foot was planted inside as the other was planted on the ground so he could look over his car.   
 

“No. You don’t show up late to a date, have no sort of etiquette, or chivalry, whatsoever and you _definitely_ don’t try to cut a date short after you receive a slutty picture from some slut so you can get out early and fuck her!” Felicity did not even care that she was probably waking up her neighbors at this point because she was beyond livid at what she was witnessing. 

   
“Well maybe if you slipped into something a little less Sunday mass looking then maybe I would have made this night longer than it is right now.” Oliver shrugged almost not caring that the young woman he just met was clearly upset.  

   
“You pig! You are unbelievable!” Felicity walked up to the door and opened it. She turned around just long enough to yell back at him, “And I'm Jewish, you jerk!” Felicity slammed the door loudly pulling out her cellphone waiting for her best friend to pick up but only getting sent straight to voicemail, “Laurel, I can _not_ believe this guy. I wish I never have to see him again in my entire life!” 

 

——- 

 

“I will get the coffee pot.” Felicity said as they both reacted to a knock at the front door. Oliver went to go open the door for the lawyer and guide him to the living room. Felicity soon met up with the two gentlemen with a tray of coffee cups. 

   
“Morning you two. I’m Robert Spencer, Mr. And Mrs. Merlyn's lawyer. First and foremost, I am sorry for your loss. I am sure you both have lots of questions that need answered.” Both Oliver and Felicity nodded in agreement. 

   
“Yes, first we want to know about Sophie and what will happen to her.” Felicity explained as she sipped on her coffee. Two creamers, two sugars. 

   
“Well she is with a foster family for the time being but as soon as we can we will get her back to child protection services in time for someone to go and pick her up.”  

 

“Okay, well Laurel’s dad lives out of state. I'm assuming only family can pick her up. I can call him to see how fast he can- " Felicity was quickly interrupted by Mr. Spencer. 

   
 

“Oh, no. It’s not necess-” Mr. Spencer stopped and looked between at the two adults in front of him when something became known. “Umm, Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen, did Tommy or Laurel ever explain to you guys about their will to you?” 

   
Oliver and Felicity looked at each other briefly before looking back at Mr. Spencer shaking their heads. 

 

“Oh dear.” The lawyer straightened his files in front of him before continuing. “Okay, Tommy and Laurel had both put in their will that in the unlikely event that they both die they named you to be the legal guardians of Sophie.” He paused for a moment, “Together.”  

 

Oliver and Felicity did not move for what seemed to be an hour to them but before they knew it they both broke the silence together.  

 

“I'm sorry… WHAT?!” 

 

Life as they knew it had most definitely changed.


	2. For Tommy & Laurel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that has supported the first chapter. I am extremely sorry for making you wait this long for a new chapter. At first it was the holidays & family that kept me busy but the last two weeks I will admit that it was all my fault! Thea & I started watching Suits & OMFG I AM SO ADDICTED! I am just too obsessed; especially with Donna & Harvey. Don't be surprised if they make some sort of guest appearance somewhere down the line. Anyways, ENJOY! xoxo Mel

"I'm really sorry, but what did you just say?" Oliver sat there in disbelief. He knew what he heard, but something deep down was hoping that he had just heard wrong. There was no way that his best friend could be as dumb as to leave him with something as important as taking care of his daughter.

"I'm really surprised that Tommy and Laurel never mentioned it to you guys. They were abundantly certain of the fact of naming you both guardians to Sophia in case of an emergency.” Mr. Spencer moved some files around until he managed to pick up the one he needed. He moved the paper in an angle that made it clear for both Oliver and Felicity to read. “They stated you both equal guardianship and wanted you both for the time being to raise her in this home ... together.”

Oliver and Felicity leaned over the coffee table to look at the paper and read in silence. When they both read what they needed they sat up straight not saying a word. Again, they sat there looking at the lawyer unable to speak. Unable to comprehend exactly what was going on. They did not know what to say and they did not know what to do. 

Just twenty-four hours ago they both had their best friends alive and in their life. They both lived as much of a separate life from each other as they possibly could, but yet here they are being told that they not only have been given a child to take care of together, but also a home in which they will both have to live in.

Together.

Oliver was the first one to break, “I need some air.” He got up and walked out the front door.

Felicity motioned her hands in the air, pointing this way and that way, flustered, “Um, yeah- “ She got up quickly, walking out the back door and into the back yard. 

Although they were on separate sides of the property, both were going through the same emotions. They both were bent over, hands on knees, ready to hurl if the body felt it was necessary. They could not believe what they had just heard. Felicity could only think about her career and what would happen to her five-year plan now that Sophia was a part of it.

Oliver was thinking about everything he needed to give up. One of which were the fun weekends out at the club, but also, his business. Everything he had worked hard for would all go down the drain because of this. He now needed to focus on being responsible for a human life. Unless….

Like magic, the pair in unison walked back into the living room and sat down across the lawyer again.

“What are our other options?” Felicity asked as she held one hand over another, playing with her fingers, something she did unknowingly when she was nervous or in an awkward situation.

Mr. Spencer moved his glasses up and looked at the two scared individuals, “Well if you could find a blood relative to take care of Sophia then all guardianship would be sent over to them.”

The lawyer and the two singles went over more information and protocols for picking up Sophia from CPS before they parted ways. Felicity grabbed the tray that held the coffee and took it to the kitchen as Oliver walked Mr. Spencer out the door. When he walked in to the kitchen he found Felicity standing at the sink with her arms stretched out as if she were to let go she would collide straight to the ground.

Oliver leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms, and let out a deep breath, “What are we going to do?”

“I – I don’t know Oliver,” she let her head drop down before turning around only letting go of the edge of the sink to allow her change of position, “Can you honestly imagine us having to take care of a baby? Together? I mean we barely made it through Tommy and Laurel’s wedding without having killed each other.”

“Yeah, I remember you slapping me over the head with your bouquet.” He said giving her a small side eye.

“Well maybe if you would have not pinched my butt during the photos I wouldn’t have had to hit you with it.” Felicity shot back, earning a small smirk from him in return.

“Have you been in touch with Laurel’s dad? Her family is the only real chance we got. All Tommy had growing up was my me and my family.” Oliver said crossing one foot over the other as he watched Felicity to start washing the dishes in front of her.

“They will be getting in Thursday for the funerals. Sara is bringing her fiancée Nyssa and her father will be arriving a couple of hours after them.”

Oliver and Felicity straightened the house a bit before heading separate ways. They both wanted to pack clothes to stay in the house as much as possible for Sophia. It was rare for them to agree on anything, but one thing they could always agree on was how much they loved that little girl and what they wouldn’t do in order to protect her.

——

By two o’clock Oliver and Felicity met outside of the CPS office building and walked in together. Felicity’s eyes roamed the room to see if she had any sign of Sophia, but was greatly disappointed when she was lead into a small office in the back to sign legal papers.

As they listened to the agent go over rules and certain regulations they must proceed over after taking guardianship over the small child, Oliver rubbed his thumb in a circle over his closed fist anxiously and Felicity once again for the second time that day used one hand to play with the other.

“Okay, I just need you both to sign here and here.” The older lady sitting behind the desk motioned with a pen showing the pair the dotted lines that demanded their signature.

When Felicity handed Oliver the pen her ears perked up as she recognized a certain ‘coo’ coming from behind her. A young lady had Sophia nestled in her arms until Felicity took her into her own. 

“Hey, baby girl. How are you doing, Ophie?” She planted a kiss at the top of her little head, pulling her into her chest. “I got you, baby.” Felicity closed her eyes swaying side to side in the middle of the room with the baby in her arms.

All she can think about is how empty this little girl is going to feel in the future without her mom and dad. Sophia is going to wake up one day needing her parents and all she will get are two sorry excuses for one. Felicity couldn’t shake the thought of being in charge for this human being. She did not want to do anything wrong. Laurel was one of the best, most powerful moms out there.

Laurel managed to get to law school, get married to a wonderful man, and make junior partner, faster than anyone that ever walked through the doors at the huge firm in downtown Star City. She was being considered for a promotion that was coming up next month as well. These last few months the girl dates were becoming less and less for that and for the reason that, even through all that madness she managed to always make room to be the best mother to Sophia. Dinah Laurel Lance was a super mom. 

_How can_ _I_ _ever_ _compare?_

Oliver walked up to the girls and placed a hand on top of little Sophia’s head getting her to look up at him. Her little hand reached up for him opening and closing it slowly. He grabbed it softly, kissing her fingers, “I got your back, baby Merlyn.” Oliver looked into the small pair of green eyes and saw his best friend. In that moment he knew that no matter what happened he needed to honor his best friend. It's what Tommy would have wanted. It's what Tommy would have done.

Felicity looked at the little girl in her arms being mesmerized by the blue eyes man before she herself looked up to see him staring at the tiny human. Oliver locked gaze with Felicity and softly said, “Let’s take her to her home.”

The newly appointed guardians walked out and loaded up into their own cars, Sophia with Felicity.

——

“Okay, I just put her down for a nap.” Felicity plopped down into the couch next to Oliver as they both looked at big portrait of Laurel, Tommy, and Sophia at her first birthday. It was only a couple months ago, but it only felt like days. Days that if it was her choosing, Felicity would have back in a second, “What are we going to do?”

“We will have to find one of her family members to take her. How are we going to raise Ophie? Honestly, we aren’t prepared for this?” Oliver took a chug out of the beer bottle he was holding, his third one since getting home.

“They chose us, Oliver. They could have left her to Mr. Lance, or Sara, but they didn’t. They left her to us.” Felicity placed a hand on her chest sitting up straight, looking at Oliver, “To us!”

Oliver snapped his fingers and stood up walking a few feet before spinning on his heels looking at the blonde on the couch, “Sara. She’s gay! It’s 2018! Everyone loves a gay couple. They will be perfect to give a baby to.” 

“Listen, I know you don’t understand words properly, much less understand the word responsibility. You have no sense of it.”

“Excuse me?” Oliver stood straight puffing his chest out in defense.

Felicity matched his stance standing up from her position, “You are constantly at a club every weekend, wasting your money on bottles of alcohol, going home with chicks every other weekend. What do you call that? Because that sure as hell isn't responsibility.”

“First off, ‘chicks’?” Oliver questioned, raising an eyebrow, “Secondly, you don’t know _shit_ about my weekends and _MY_ responsibilities!” He raised his voice, clearly offended that the blonde standing before him was so quick to judge him and his life.

"That is not what I heard from Laurel every time we spoke. You just love to use up your singlehood to screw anything with a vagina that walks in front of you!" Felicity circled her arms and raised them in the air, along with her voice.

"Okay, what I do in my free time is my choice and my decisions. Those decisions are not the deciding factor on the fact that I take care of the shit that needs to be done in my life!" Oliver put down the beer bottle on the coffee table, being the only thing getting in the way of them having a serious face-off.

Felicity was about to fire back at him until they heard a small cry come from another room causing her to step away from the face of war. As Oliver caught up to her in the next room Sophia was already in her arms screaming at the top of her lungs. He looked as the frantic blonde did everything in her power to get the small infant to calm down.

"This is all your fault." She managed to say over the constant cries.

"No, I refuse to take ownership of this situation. Kids cry, it's what they do." Oliver shrugged, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame, "The fact that it has been ten minutes and she still hasn't calmed down is not on me. I'm not a parent, I wouldn't know what to do even if I tried."

"Oh, and you think I do? I'm not a parent either Oliver." Felicity kept pacing the floor, bouncing little Sophia up and down in her arms.

"Exactly my point. Do you still really believe she deserves to have us?" He pushed off the door frame and walked off, leaving her in her own thoughts.

_What if he's right?_

_____

"Honestly, man, why did you have to go do that?" Tommy walked into his small apartment's living room with two cold beers in his hands. He passed one over to Oliver who was already sitting on the couch watching the game, something the two always did together. This was their way of getting through the stress of college and all the crazy deadlines they had going on.

"Hey, you are the one that let your little girlfriend set me up with her church looking friend." Oliver took a quick swig of his drink looking from his best friend to the tv, not wanting to miss a single moment of the game.

"Okay, first off, Felicity is Jewish, and secondly, I really think you would have hit it off with her. Trust me she is more than how she dresses." Tommy leaned back into the couch planting his foot on his cheap coffee table that he grabbed from the sidewalk with a ' _Take me. I'm free_ ' sign in front of it.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that. Besides I can't focus on having any serious thing right now anyway. You know that." Oliver relaxed back into the couch swinging an arm to the back of his head, his eyes still focused on the game.

"Yeah, I know. Your plan." Tommy let out a small sigh, twisting the bottle in his hand slowly, "Listen, it's not that I don't have faith in you and your dreams; I know I always joke about it, but it doesn't matter if you are with someone or not Oliver, because the truth is, you are really talented. It will happen – just don't forget that you can make room for someone special too."

\---

"That ceremony was really special, Ollie. Tommy would have loved it." Young Thea Queen commented as she walked up to her older brother with a glass of water in her hand.

Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her in for a kiss on the top of her head, "Thank you, Thea. I appreciate you and mom sticking around for a few days to let us get all of this together." The two Queen siblings looked over at their mother, Moira, setting Sophia in the play pin with her favorite stuffed ducky.

"Of course, Tommy was family to us. You know that." Thea placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. She was close to Tommy and always looked at him like an older brother, but the truth is she knew her pain wouldn't hold a candle to her brother's and she had decided to stand strong for him now before going into a dark corner to grieve quietly to herself later.

"I got to go get Felicity and talk to some family members. I'll be back, Speedy." She hated that childhood nickname with all her soul but she knew that this moment wasn't the time to come up with some witty come back. Instead, she let him walk away and meet up with Felicity in the kitchen.

"It's time to talk to the family." Oliver put his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, let's do this." Felicity wiped away tears from her face as she turned around and stared making her way out until Oliver stopped her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and ran it down to the middle of her arm softly, "Hey, are you okay?" His eyebrows burrowed in the center and then quickly softened.

Felicity looked up at Oliver and for a second, she truly thought he was worried for her. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and brushed her black dress down, "Let's just get this over with. Are they in the study?"

"Yeah." He stood there not moving for a second before following her across the house into Tommy's old study where Sara, Nyssa and Quentin Lance were waiting patiently on the couch for them. 

"Thank you, guys, for taking some time to talk to us." Felicity walked over to Quentin giving him a tight hug as he stood up. Oliver closed the door behind them and stood off to the side as they all settled back into their seats.

"No, thank you, Felicity for taking care of all this. Laurel always saw you as another sister and I am glad she had you here all the time with her." Sara grabbed her fiancée's hand, interlacing their fingers, "What did you want to talk to us about?"

Oliver coughed and pulled up a chair next to Felicity, facing the Lance family on the couch, "Sophia."

"We wanted to speak to you guys about one of you possibly taking her in. Not that we don’t love her or want her, but we feel it may be best for her to be with her family." Felicity placed her hands together, playing with them.

"We also don’t want to make you feel like we are overstepping and taking her from her family as well." Oliver adjusted his suit jacket as he adjusted himself into his seat.

"No, you aren't overstepping. Listen, I love my granddaughter, she is the only thing left of my little girl, but I am a detective. I can't put her in to danger and the way my schedule is, I couldn't do it." Mr. Lance wiped his face getting choked up.

"What my dad is trying to say is that we trust in Laurel's judgement." Sara, being in the middle placed a hand on her father's knees comforting him, "When my mother passed away when I was a little girl, my sister had to take care of me as my dad dove hard into work, and as much as he is going to deny it, he is going to do the same now that Laurel passed."

"We love Sophia, with all of our hearts, and whatever you need for her future we will be here for you, but my job is not steady." The attention was focused on the future Mrs. Lance-Alghul, "Sara and I are constantly flying around."

"I trust in my sister's decision on leaving Sophia in your care. I know how much you guys love her. I saw that at her first birthday a few months ago." Sara stood up followed by Quinten and Nyssa, "You guys have our full support. Sophia is very lucky to have you."

\---

"Shut up!" Felicity fell back onto her bed. The girls were having a night in their dorm room, something they haven't done since Laurel started her relationship with Tommy Merlyn.

"No, I'm being serious, Fel." Laurel leaned back against her side of the wall hugging a pillow close to her chest. "My sister and I are close and I love her 'til the ends of the earth, but I am _sooo_ lucky to have you. You have become like a sister to me."

"Well, you have too, even though I never really knew what having a sister is like." Felicity laid down on her side as she looked across the small dorm over to her best friend.

"I know Tommy and I are always hanging out, but know that it doesn’t matter what happens between me and him, because me and you are forever." Laurel brought her fingers up to her eyes in a peace form.

"Forever." Felicity did the same thing before the both of them moved the fingers in each other's direction as if saying they got their eye on each other.

\---

"Forever." Felicity whispered looking at the picture of Laurel on Tommy's desk. She gently brought her hands up to her eyes weakly and motioned them towards her.

Felicity decided to stay in the study to think for the rest of the afternoon. Little by little she could hear the neighbors and the guest making their exits out of the house. Oliver took on the duty of thanking people on the family's behalf as he was the only one that was able to hide his true emotions long enough to hold conversations with anyone. In all her time knowing Oliver Felicity has never been as glad as she is now for Oliver being the person to know how to repressed his emotions like she doses right now. 

"The Diggles just left." Oliver said as he opened the door and walked in. "Can you imagine having a name like that? Diggle." He walked over to the corner of the room and pour scotch into two glasses.

"I don't, but we will be seeing more of them because they are Tommy and Laurel's neighbors. It will be good to have a mom so close by to ask for any advice." Felicity accepted his offer to take a glass, "I'm sure you have heard of John too. You can go to him for advice too."

Oliver sat down in the chair in front of the desk as Felicity sat down in the one behind, "I have had a few beers with him and Tommy in the past watching some games. Pretty good guy."

"Oliver, we have to do this." She flat out said it. No hesitation, no take backs. Felicity knew she had to take the band-aid off instead of just dancing around the truth they were both too scared to admit.

"We do." Oliver nodded looked down at the drink before him, "I have never let Tommy down and I'm not about to start now. I'm sure that's how you feel as well. That's what you were upset about earlier, wasn't it?"

"It was. She was my best friend. She was my sister and the thought of not honoring her wish -" she shook her head at the thought of ever doing that, feeling her eyes heat up and tears making their way through the tear ducts, "I just felt like a total let down."

"Then, I guess we need to get Mr. Spencer on the line, because we are doing this. Together." Oliver held up his glass to Felicity, "For Tommy and Laurel."

Felicity held up her glass, "For Tommy and Laurel." They both looked at each other taking a drink from their scotch as a symbol of their new commitment to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to comment! xoxo Mel


	3. Doing What's Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is. Thank you to those who have been commenting and supporting. You guys have no idea what that means to me! It just gives me courage to write some more! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! xoxo

“I’m just saying that we could be con-artists and they would never even know. If they are just going to give babies away like that they might as well put up a baby drive-thru!” Felicity struggled with the baby bag as she walked into the house behind Oliver as he carried Sophia in his arm, her back against his chest, holding onto one of her legs for support.  

 

Felicity and Oliver just got back him from the courthouse where they were finally made official legal, permanent guardians to little Sophia Merlyn. Now it was not the fact that they are now legally bound to the young child that has made Oliver go on a rant for the last hour since they left the courthouse; no, it was the fact that they stood in front of the judge for no more than three minutes before she loudly pounded the gavel dismissing them. There were no questions, there was no interview of why they should be allowed to take the orphan child home with them – nothing. It was all decided like there was not a care in the world for the safety or concern of baby Sophia.  

 

"I'm sure she had read our case before hand." Felicity had put down the baby bag on the kitchen table and started to make Sophia's baby bottle, boiling up some water. Oliver walked over to the crib and placed Sophia inside of it to play with some of her toys. 

 

"Well, I find it ridiculous." Oliver went and sat down at the kitchen table and was soon joined by Felicity. "We need to talk about a schedule. We both work and we need to make this work between our lives and life now with Sophia." 

 

"Agreed. Palmer Tech was willing to give me these few weeks to get settled, but I am expected back Monday morning." Felicity brought out her tablet, that just like her phone was never too far away from her person. Being the head technician at one of the most respected tech firms in Star City required Felicity to be able to be reached at any given time for emergencies. "How about you? What are you able to do?" 

 

"Well my schedule is a little more flexible, but I am very much needed on the weekly." She nodded and took note of it in her tablet as she tried to make sense of how things will work. 

 

"Okay, that's good. Should we be looking for a babysitter or something?”  

 

“I can stretch my stay a little bit longer until we figure it out. I just need to head to work today and tomorrow to smooth out some wrinkles." That’s when Felicity stopped to look up him intrigued. Being that she never really wanted much to do with him in the past, Felicity does not really know what Oliver does for a living.

 

“What exactly do you do, Oliver?” Her eyes stayed glued to him as he walked up to the water and pulled out the bottle making some final touches.  

 

“Umm, in short I work in a small sandwich shop.” He walked past her and bent over into the crib handing Sophia her small bottle. He went down to his knees helping her hold it up. Little by little she was getting the hang of holding the bottle up by herself, but he stayed there to help her out a bit. 

 

"Looks like I will be making the bigger bucks in this house.” Felicity commented quietly, but not as quiet as she thought.  She grabbed her tablet, walking her way out the kitchen and up the stairs.

 

Oliver's eyes followed Felicity until she was out of sight and looked back at Sophia who had her head tilted up drinking from her bottle, "Should I tell her or just leave her clueless?" Sophia's hand reached up to him as if she was trying to communicate, "Yeah, I will leave her clueless." 

 

* * *

 

"Laurel that is amazing!" Felicity hugged her friend as she just got the news of her big promotion. 

 

"I am the first associate to make junior partner as quickly as two years." Laurel leaned back into the couch happily, grabbing her glass of red wine.  

 

After Laurel and Felicity graduated college they moved into an apartment together closer to Star City as they both reached the goals of their dream jobs. Laurel had gotten an amazing opportunity straight out of college to work at the best law firm in the city. Felicity became part of a team of the technical division at Palmer Tech, one of the biggest technology companies that produce smart wearables. They were both on cloud nine with their lives. 

 

Nothing can bring them down.

 

Laurel and Tommy, since their sophomore year, have now been together for four years and it was as if everything was falling into place for her. She was over the moon with her relationship, but part of her always thought about Felicity. She did not want to leave her alone and move out with Tommy, something they have been talking about a lot lately. 

 

This was her opening to try to help with the romantic front in her best friend's life. She, of course, knew how bad the date was with Oliver and if she knew he wasn't ready back then she would have never pushed it so much. It's years later now and he was ready, even if he doesn't realize he is. Tommy and Laurel have kept tabs on that situation since then because deep down they knew Oliver needed Felicity and she, him. Oliver had gotten a little more open to the idea the more he spoke to Laurel and Tommy, but he was not going to go forward with anything unless he was assured a fresh new start. 

 

"So, I hear that Oliver -" 

 

"No, we are not touching on that again. It's been over two years." Felicity suddenly had the urge to drink a bigger sip from her glass than she had been all night. 

 

"Yeah, but, Fel, he has changed. You really should know what he has been-" Laurel started to try to defend Oliver's image against Felicity's idea, but was quickly rejected. 

 

"No, Laurel, that was one of the most embarrassing dates I had to go through and it barley even started. I don’t care what you are about to say. The Oliver Queen I saw that night is the only Oliver Queen I see." 

 

Laurel sighed as she gave up trying to get her to see reason and try again. She only hoped her friend stopped her stubbornness long enough to realize that Oliver Queen had done a lot of growing up in the last two years. 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Oliver, I was not expecting you here today." Roy Harper wiped his hands on his apron as he exchanged handshakes with Oliver. 

 

Oliver took the chance with Sophia down for her nap and Felicity accepting to stay at the house to look after her, to make his way down to the shop and check how things were running.

 

"Yeah, I wanted to come by and check on the shop for the day." Oliver's eyes looked about the prep table, eyeing ingredients for the menu, "I will need to be out for a couple more weeks. You got everything handled here, don't you? Thea has been telling me you are doing a great job and it looks like you are." 

 

"I have managed, but if I'm being honest, Oliver, I need you here. I can't make the monte cristo sandwiches like you can. Plus, the 'Queen's Choice Sandwich' has been returned _more_ times than you have been gone. I can't quite make it like you can."  

 

Oliver walked over to the wall and grabbed his apron that has been hanging on the wall for a month, untouched, "Which is why today I am going to show you how to do it with my special touch." Oliver started grabbing ingredients smoothly, his hands dancing seaming-less around the kitchen.  

 

"Why don't you come back?" Roy asked as he paid close attention to Oliver. 

 

"Felicity needs to get back to work and we still haven't got the whole baby schedule set yet. She is the head of her technical department and is really needed back." Oliver didn't dare look up to the stressed image on Roy's face. 

 

"Oliver, this is your shop. It's named ‘Queen’s Kitchen', _not_ Harper - _Queen_." Roy looked at Oliver just cooking away not reacting to anything. He looked down, sighing disappointingly, "You haven't told her how you own the shop have you? You only told her you work in one." 

 

Oliver knew he had a point, and if he was being truthful he missed being at the shop. Oliver spent most of his twenties fighting for the opportunity to own his own shop and he has been planning to expand from here. He needed to be here, but things just are not possible at the moment. 

 

Roy had agreed to work with him a few years back while he was struggling to get any sort of job offers anywhere else. They met after he started to date Oliver's sister, Thea, and Oliver knew Roy has always been a perfect gentleman to her. He saw good in the kid despite his bad history. Oliver knew he was just a kid that hit a lot of bad bumps in the road growing up in The Glades and when Thea came to Oliver to help him out and give him a job to keep him out of trouble, Oliver couldn't quite say no. 

 

At first it was just cleaning dishes and janitorial work, and then after installing a few booths and tables in the little hole in the wall sandwich shop of his, he got promoted to a busboy. It wasn't long before that when he started learning how to make any and all sandwiches. Roy was just as much connected and dedicated to the shop as Oliver is and that eased Oliver's worries from being away from the shop for as long as he has.  

 

"She doesn't need to know right now. I will tell her when it is necessary." He put the finishing touches on the 'Queen's Choice Sandwich', handing it off to Roy. 

 

"I can't make it like you can." Roy accepted the plate and looked Oliver in the eye, "If it was my decision, I would say that it is way past necessary." 

 

* * *

 

Oliver was just getting up to speed on the state of the shop when he suddenly got a 911 text from Felicity to get home as soon as possible. When he got home Oliver was barely able to close his car door when he ran out the car and into the house "I got here as soon as I could, is Ophie okay? Did she - "  

 

"Oliver," Felicity cut him, speaking through a forced smile across her face, standing up with Sophia in her arms, "This is April Jones. She is from Child Protection Services."  

 

Oliver grabbed Sophia from Felicity's hands and looked over at the lady sitting on the couch with a notepad in her lap jotting down words onto it. His heart started slowing down as he realized that there was no harm to the young child, but not slow enough to overlook the new feeling he had going on. Worry. 

 

"Are we in trouble? Is she being taken away already?" 

 

"No, nothing like that....yet." April walked up to the pair that had been talking by the doorway silently, "I have been assigned to your case to overlook your ability to be guardians to Sophia. I will be giving you guys random evaluations over the next ten months and at the end of it I will give my results to CPS and we will be out of your hairs – if you pass of course." 

 

"Of course," Oliver gave a nervous chuckle at the lady passing them, moving into the next room, "So, what exactly are you looking for?" 

 

"Well, the way you guys are with her, how you keep her environment, and over all how she is health wise and emotional wise." April Jones explained as she looked around the kitchen, taking notes when needed. 

 

"You can understand what a one year old is feeling?” Felicity mentioned with a little giggle under tone, only to be shut down instantly. 

 

“Actually yes. After ten years of being on cases like these I have become quite an expert.” She flashed them a smile almost teasing them to try out her abilities. Only if they did it was almost as if she could fail them. 

 

They all walked together throughout the house and spoke on various things that Oliver and Felicity should be aware of. There was not a moment in the tour that Oliver and Felicity weren't sweating from every inch of their body, it had felt as if they were little kids again and they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar before dinner even started. Every now again Felicity would pinch Oliver's side, or the skin she was able to pinch at since after about the fourth attempt she realized his body was just too fit to even get any sort of fat from him, to get him to hide a certain thing from April's knowledge. 

 

At the end of the tour, Felicity put Sophia down for her nap and joined Oliver and April at the dining room table to talk on any future plans about how they were going to handle being new parents. Felicity spoke about her amazing success in being the head of the technical department and her five-year plan to expand beyond that. Oliver spoke vaguely about his position at the 'Queen's Kitchen' but mostly mentioned how he is putting full dedication into Sophia and her well-being. 

 

"And now before I leave I just have one final question, have you guys ever--?" April's hand motioned between the two of them, Oliver and Felicity looking confused. She held up two index fingers bring them together slowly before putting them down in frustration, "Sex, people! Have you guys fucked?" 

 

   
"WOAH!" Oliver and Felicity sat straight up in their chair suddenly feeling awkward about the whole conversation. 

 

"God, no! I mean, our friends tried setting us up but that was a very long time ago." Felicity feeling very awkward, but still showing slight disgust, trying to separate herself from Oliver. “We didn’t even get to turn on the car to drive away…” 

 

“Yeah, it did not end well and she will not go back.”  

 

“Good. Good, because that’s when things get ugly and messy.” April started to pack up her note pad and put away her pens, “Keep it up and you guys are going to be my easy case. That’s all for today.”  

 

Felicity got up following April to the front door, “Are you sure, because I haven’t even showed you this whole schedule and routine I set up for Sophia as I go back to work on Monday.” 

 

“Nope. That is all. I will see you guys soon.” And with that the door shut, leaving Oliver and Felicity feel like they got out of getting a ticket from the cops. 

 

* * *

 

“Okay, back up- WHAT?!” Tommy almost dropped his bottled beer, shocked from the news he received from his friend. 

 

“You heard right; Samantha had a pregnancy scare. She was late and she was feeling nauseous, but it was all just because she got sick and was starting a new set of birth control pills.” Oliver poured himself another glass of scotch, the fourth for the night – two past his normal amount. 

 

“Why am I sensing some disappointment in your voice?” Tommy leaned over trying to get a glimpse of Oliver’s face. He has known Oliver for almost his entire life, just one look and Tommy knew every thought in his friend’s mind without needing to say a word. “Were you actually looking forward to becoming a dad?”  

 

Oliver and Samantha met at a night club one very drunken night almost 2 years ago. The next morning instead of the normal departed ways, they decided to go for a muffin and coffee. Then it turned into a second, a third, a sixth, and soon enough they were together. Samantha was the first girl in history to make it past the one-year mark and truth be told Tommy thinks she could be the one.

 

Oliver? Not so much. 

 

"In a way, yes." Oliver made eye-contact with Tommy for a second, but quickly looked away, "The thing is, she is not the one I want to have a baby with. The woman I want to have a baby with needs to be someone that I can trust, someone that will call me out on my shit and someone that-" 

 

Oliver trailed off, but he didn't need to say more, "Someone that can push you to do better and Samantha can't do that for you." 

 

"No, she can't. I think I need to break up with her..." 

 

* * *

 

“Oliver, I have to go into work,” Felicity grabbed her bag and then her work bag as she went to the kitchen, grabbing herself her water bottle, “There is an emergency and I need to go in.” 

 

Oliver quickly picked up Sophia placing her on his hip, chasing the blond around the house, “What do you mean? Felicity I had one more day to straight my stuff out at work, you can’t do this to me right now.”  

 

“Oliver, I’m sure someone else knows how to make a simple sandwich. Just let your boss know that an emergency came up and you cannot make it to work.” Felicity towards the door grabbing her jacket from the hook. 

 

“No, Felicity I can’t. You don't understand. Why can’t they have someone else go in? It can’t be that big of a problem.”  

 

“I work at a multi-billion dollar tech company. I am the head of the technical division. You do the math.” Felicity slipped her jacket on quickly before leaving in and planting a kiss on Sophia’s forehead, “My work is important.”  

 

“Yes, and I get that, but so is mine. You don’t understand,” but Felicity didn’t even get to hear as she was out the door and making her way into her car. 

 

Oliver looked down at Sophia as she looked up at him, her fingers in her mouth being chewed on, “Don’t look at me like that. I will tell her soon.” The little girl, not knowing exactly what is going on gave out a little coo, “So what will it be kid? Paw Patrol or Doc McStuffins?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get to the next chapter as soon as I can. My play rehearsals are coming closer and closer together as the opening day arrives. It's at the end of the month.
> 
> I would love to be able to read comments and reactions to my chapters so I know people are actually enjoying my take on this story. xoxo Meli


	4. Life Still Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end!

“Felicity, I need you to get home as soon as possible, please.” Oliver hid off to the corner of the room whispering a yell into the phone receiver. “Sophia is fine but, I have a bit of a problem here.” 

 

“Is she stuck at work?” Iris West-Allen asked as she brought out her Grandma Esther’s famous roast beef. 

 

Oliver was at home taking care of Sophia, while Felicity went to work. Some days Oliver would be able to sneak out to the shop to take care of business and some days he would have the nights to go out with his pick of the week 'lady-friend'. Oliver, as a single good-looking man, was able to pick up girls at whatever moment he wanted. Just one flash of his perfect smile and those dazzling blue eyes and he was good to go. Not a girl in the world can resist his Queen charm.  

   
Tonight. Tonight, was different. He was ambushed by the group of neighbors to a dinner that they put together. He has been alone with them for a little over an hour as he tried to get in contact with Felicity, but no such luck. He turned around to look at the Diggles, the Allens, and the Raymonds sitting at the big dinning room table. 

   
“Uh, it is possible, but I’m sure she should be home soon.” Oliver walked up and sat next to Ronnie Raymond, husband to Caitlyn Snow- Raymond. 

   
“Oh, no, worries man, we are all just here wanting to get to know our new neighbors and see if there is anything we can do to help you.” John Diggle lifted his glass of St. Michelle Chardonnay, grabbing his wife, Lyla Michaels-Diggle’s hand from under the table. 

   
“Yes, Iris and I, are just barley expecting our first child, but we have been neighbors to Laurel and Tommy since they moved in. We have even baby sat a bit for them.” Bartholomew Allen mentioned in as he accepted another fill of the wine from Iris, the designated host of the night for them.  

 

“Yeah, I remember Tommy mentioning it to me before. They trusted you all very much.” Oliver looked over at the play pin where Sophia was taking a nap alongside baby Sara Diggle.  

 

For the next half hour, they all sat around the table talking about their own connections to Tommy and Laurel. Iris, whom sat across from Oliver, would be stealing glances at Oliver with a sweet smile. Nothing to flirty, but there was a definite agreement between the ladies that he was a very handsome man. One they all quite enjoyed to look at. Caitlyn herself was just in awe at how her husband and Oliver looked quite alike, almost as if they were related. Possibly cousins. Oliver was just in the middle of his many stories of growing up with Tommy when their eyes grabbed attention of the sound of a door opening. 

 

"Hello, Hi, I'm sorry I am late. I got held up at the office." Felicity announce into what she thought was only Oliver as she hung up her coat. When she finally got eye of what was going on in the dining room she stopped in her tracks surprised, "Oh, hello, everyone." 

 

"Felicity." Oliver jumped to his feet and walked over to his co-guardian, "Did you not get my 20 voicemails?" He asked quietly for only her ears to hear. 

 

"No, like I said, I was very busy. Why are the neighbors here?" She asked between her teeth, fake smiling, as she waved hello to them. 

 

"They all just decided to pop on by for a dinner and offer their help whenever we may need it." 

 

"I'm sure you guys are just figuring out your way as new parents to little Sophia and we wanted to make sure you knew that you have all of us to fall back on for when those days get rough." Caitlyn got up from her chair and took a step forward towards Oliver and Felicity, "We wouldn't want anything else than to be that helping hand." 

 

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other, sharing a thankful smile. They both somehow could tell what the other one was thinking: Laurel and Tommy were lucky enough to make friends in these group of people. Now they both share that same blessing. 

 

* * *

 

"Happy Birthday, my brother." Oliver hugged his best friend, making sure not to drop his very intoxicating gift.  

 

"Thanks man. I just got off the phone with your mom." Tommy pulled away from the hug and looked at Oliver, "She apologized that she couldn't make it tonight. So, a surprise trip to Italy from Walter? Is he going to pop the question?"  

 

"Yeah, he asked me and Thea for permission earlier this week. I'm happy. She deserves to be happy." Oliver's lip lifted a little on the side and then quickly looked around the house, "You guys finished unpacking. The place looks great." 

 

"Yeah, we did. Took us two months, but it was done just in time for my birthday." Tommy looked around his new house thinking about all the hard work him and his wife had to do to be able to go from their small loft apartment to this big home. A home that they are planning soon to fill with little babies running around. 

 

"Speaking of – here is your gift from the Queen family." Oliver handed over his gift to Tommy and watched him pull a bottle of scotch out of the birthday bag. 

 

"Forty-year-old Macallan single malt. Nice." Tommy paused for a second then realized where he remembers the name from, "This is the same scotch we drank from with your dad-" 

 

"With my dad in secret when we graduated high school." Oliver chuckled, "Mom had a fit when she found out a couple months later, but dad said that if we were man enough to go off to college we were man enough to know what scotch tasted like." 

 

"I am going to go hide this. We won't open it until a very special occasion." Tommy hurried off into what is his new home office. Oliver's eyes followed him until his eyes got caught onto something else. 

 

Or rather someone else.  

 

A blonde to be exact. At this point he had only seen her when there were special gatherings with the Merlyn couple and each gathering she always did her best to keep things short between them. He was hoping that today that theory could change. 

 

He walked over to Felicity, picking up a glass of champagne on the way, “Evening ladies.” Oliver smiled at Felicity then over the lady with super short brown hair. 

 

“Hello, I’m Lyla, Tommy and Laurel's new neighbors.” The brunette reached her hand out and shook Oliver's before her attention went over to a tall man in the corner of the room, "If you'll excuse me. I think my husband needs me." Lyla smiled at the pair in front of her before she walked over to a tall man, almost military looking, in the corner with another group of people. Possibly neighbors. 

 

Felicity was just about to escape when -- 

 

"Well, don't you look lovely tonight." 

 

"Cut the crap, Oliver. Just say what you want to say." Felicity snapped back at one of her most favorite hated person in her life. 

 

"No, truly, I mean it. You look nice." Oliver reached and pick up a grape from the appetizer table they were standing in front of, throwing it in his mouth to chew on. He looked up to see a very confused look on her face, "Felicity, can't you just take a compliment for once." 

 

"Not from you. It typically comes before some sort of prank or crude comment." Felicity deep down wanted to believe him but seemed to not want to let her guard down. Something she said she would never do again, around him. She was done with his games. 

 

"Is it that hard to believe I am not the same guy you met years back?" Oliver looked down and took a step towards Felicity, getting her so nervous that she forgot to take a breath or two. 

 

Felicity looked up and her own blue eyes got lost in the same perfect blue that were staring back at her. This was the first time she noticed the color and they were, if she was going to be honest, intoxicating. If she was to look away she knew she was going to be left wanting more. The closer he got the closer she could feel the warmth of his body embracing hers. An embrace she was too scared to admit that she could succumb to. Felicity almost fell into temptation, but she forced herself out of it. 

 

"Actually, yes. After a man proves himself to be a certain way, that's it. They won't change." This is something she was taught after trying time after time to get her father to be part of her life in high school. Each time she tried to get him to show up to any of her science or math competitions, she would just stare out into an empty seat in the audience. Felicity's mother, Donna, tried to shield her from this pain but she couldn't stop her daughter from making her own decisions.  

 

This was it. This was the moment Oliver decided to come clean and explain to her. Explain he has been a man with responsibilities as a brand-new sandwich shop owner. His only mind set is getting on a path to better himself and those around him. Oliver was about to say something when a man approached them, but it wasn't just any man. 

 

"Hey, I got you another glass of wine." Felicity accepted the wine glass for the tall handsome man that easily wrapped an arm around her waist from behind. "Hey, what's up man? I'm Cooper." 

 

Felicity watched as Cooper Seldon and Oliver Queen shook hands. One thing that didn't get by her was the look on Oliver's face looking at the man that was holding her tightly. It was a look she never thought she was would place on his face. 

 

"Oliver, this my Cooper – Cooper. Umm-" Felicity scratched the piece of skin between her brows and gained control of her words once more, "This is my boyfriend, Cooper Seldon. Cooper this is Tommy's best friend, Oliver." 

 

"Boyfriend? Wow, umm, nice to meet you." Oliver drank the rest of his champagne in one gulp. A gulp of champagne that helped passed down a lump that got stuck in his throat the second he heard the word 'boyfriend', "I am going to find a stronger drink. See you two love birds around." 

 

Oliver moved quickly away from the couple before Felicity could say another word. He walked away and even though on usual days it was something she wanted more than anything, it was different in this particular moment.  

 

She felt soft lips kiss her temple, causing her to look up and smile unaware of pair of sad blue eyes glued to her.  

 

* * *

 

Oliver looked over at Felicity and the rest of the ladies sitting on the couches laughing and snacking on some desserts. He was in the kitchen with the men chatting about some game that was on tv the night before. John and Barry were going back and forth debating on which is the superior team; something that Oliver, was not interested in getting into. 

 

"What do you think Oliver?" Ronnie asked taking a sip of his whiskey, "Oliver?" 

 

Oliver looked away from his view and looked at the men staring at him, "Sorry, gentlemen, I guess you can say I am out of it. I keep thinking about Felicity." 

 

John's eyebrows raised up, smirking, "Felicity, huh?" 

 

"No, not like that. She is doing all these great things at work and building – creating a better future for Sophia and I feel like I am just doing the same old things." 

 

"What do you want to do?" 

 

"Well, Barry, I have these plans for an expansion at the place I work at and I put them on pause when – when the accident happened." Oliver put his glass down and crossed his arms, "I think it is time for me to get back to that." 

 

John placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze, "Anything you need man. We are here to help." 

 

\--- 

 

There isn't a single place in the world that felt more perfect and peaceful to Felicity Smoak than her place in front of a computer screen. Her fingers dance perfectly across her keyboard coding, deciphering and breaking down walls. It was a hobby as a kid that soon became her life – a life that she would not give up for the world, because she is extraordinary at it. This is something that she is better at than any other walking human being on this planet. Working for Palmer Tech was a chance for her to be a beacon of hope in the world, even though it is just smart wearables, she has so many plans to create things that can truly matter in the world. 

 

It was a fresh and early morning for Felicity, and an easy one. Oliver had taken a last minute early morning run after being woken up by Sophia. She decided to get to work before another soul could get the chance. Similar to a gym-rat loving an empty gym, Felicity enjoyed an empty office. The clicks of the keyboard was soothing music to her ears. 

 

Everything was perfect, when suddenly... 

 

"Felicity Smoak?" She looked up from her screen and looked at the tall thin man in a very expensive looking suit, "You are here early." 

 

"Anyone trying to come up with the best possible devices for this company always has to be one of the first people and one of the last people out." Felicity brought her cup of coffee to her lips and savored in the steamy liquid still working it's magic to wake her up. 

 

"Really? Mind if I sit and you can tell me all about these magnificent ideas of yours?" The tall man un-buttoned his jacket, waiting for permission to take a seat. 

 

For an hour of Felicity showed plans upon plans of different types of prototypes she can create for the company to help people far more than just getting a reminder to pick up dry cleaning or for a night out with friends. They spent that morning bouncing ideas back and forth, figuring out how to make a roadblock smooth out on one prototype and how to improve another. Everything was coming to light on what these devices can really do for people. They were so intrigued with what it could really mean to people; how they could really change lives that Felicity forgot to even get the name of this stranger.  

 

"You know what Felicity I never thought that this company can build such products, but after seeing everything that you have come up with I can see Palmer Tech has a new horizon in it's mist." The man refilled his cup of coffee from the coffee pot, one that he brought in from the breakroom to fill their cups they were drinking their cups faster than the speed of lightening. 

 

"Yeah, now only if I can get just five minutes with the CEO of the company, he can see as well." Felicity typed away at her keyboard getting in her zone, "I have been at this company for almost 7 years and I have never even met the guy despite working my ass off to make sure most - if not all of the prototypes that make it's way to my desk work properly." 

 

"Is that so?" The man leaned back on the dresser of Felicity's office, sipping on his coffee. "And what would you say to him if he was in your office in this moment?" 

 

"Well, I would say that his CTO is constantly in my office getting me to work on the things that he can't seem to do himself because he is incompetent. I mean I am even here before him on the day that Mr. Palmer is supposed to arrive to see the progress on the new Palmer Tech watch." Felicity pushed away from her desk, still in her chair, rolling to a file cabinet looking for some files. "I sure hope he took some damn good notes last night when I stayed late away from Sophia so he doesn't look like a complete fool at his meeting today." 

 

"Sophia is your daughter?" 

 

Felicity stopped what she was doing for a blink before pulling out a file, and returned to her place at her desk, "No, she is my best friend's daughter. She recently passed away and I was named her legal guardian with her husband's best friend. I took a couple weeks off away from the office, but I still worked hard at home over skype calls with the tech team." 

 

"Wow, you do work hard for this company. Why have you not been at any of the meetings to discuss the prototypes?" 

 

"Because I am a woman. The Chief Technical Officer is too scared to be showed up by his much younger employee, one that which is obviously way, way smarter than he is." Felicity grabbed her coffee cup, leaning back in her chair crossing one leg over the other. "And he should be intimidated by me. I wasn't given anything in life, I worked hard for where I am and one day I will be in his office and he will be down here." 

 

"Maybe one day you will." The nameless man placed his coffee mug down on the dresser. 

 

"Yeah, right," Felicity chuckled a bit, "That is if I can even get into a room with the CEO, but that jerk will never allow that. He will just be kissing ass to make sure I stay down here. Mr. Palmer doesn't even know I exist." 

 

"Don’t worry, I will make sure he does." He pulled his jacket together buttoning up and straightening it out. "I'm sorry, I don’t think I have ever introduced myself to you yet. I'm Ray Palmer."  

 

Felicity spit out the steamy liquid from her lips, completely, utterly embarrassed. She really put her foot in it this time in true Felicity Smoak fashion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to seriously apologize for two things. 1, taking forever for this chapter to go up & 2, for this chapter sort of being crap! I hope you guys still enjoy it & give me feedback! I would love to hear your thoughts.


	5. The Queen's Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to muslimsmoak because she is so cute and comments on every chapter for me. it really keeps me going and want to finish this story. Thank you so much! I love you! I hope you enjoy! xoxo

"Oli, you made it in today." Thea Queen smiled as she walked up to 'The Queen's Kitchen' front doors.  

 

"I did and I brought my special helper too." Oliver said propping little Sophia on his hip. 

 

"I see that, but Oli, where are we going to put a baby in the kitchen?" Thea asked unlocking the door, holding it open for Oliver as he struggled to bring in a small folded up play-pen. 

 

"We will set her up here behind the counter. We got space and it's not like we won't be careful with her." Thea grabbed Sophia from his arms to allow him to set up the play pen on the main floor for the meantime, "Where's Roy? Shouldn't he be here?" 

 

Oliver looked around up towards the door for a second thinking that her sister's boyfriend would be walking through the door in that moment but when he didn't Oliver brought his focus back to setting up the play-pen. As best as he could at least. He was a man and a 'man is supposed to know how to build things' but he never thought he would have to know how to put together a baby's play-pen - at least not as sooner than what he had planned. 

 

"Yeah, he is on his way with more flower, we ran out. The steward will be here in an hour to start prep and cleaning." She hopped Sophia up and down in her arms as she started turning on lights and the soda machine. These were just natural instincts for her ever since she started taking over the shop more and more. She was always around helping, especially after Roy got hired, so a few months back when Oliver had to step down in order to take care of Sophia it was easy for her to step right up. She did it very well too. 

 

"You know, you have been doing amazing here Speedy. I can't thank you enough for making sure 'The Kitchen' keeps running." He looked over at his little sister who was popping her mouth on Sophie's fingers which was grabbing over Thea's lips. 

 

"Well, one of the Queen's had to." Thea smiled down at the little girl in her arms, kissing her cheek before putting her down in the finally assembled pen, leaning back on a pillow. "I have always been good with numbers and the business side of things. I got it from dad." 

 

Oliver rolled his eyes and sat down at one of the very few booths his little shop had, inviting his sister to sit down with him, "I wanted to talk to you about that. I want to continue with the plans to expand." 

 

"Are you being serious? You are finally going to do it?"  

 

"Yes, it's been four months since Tommy and Laurel and Felicity is doing well at work. I want to pull my weight around." Oliver looked over at Sophie playing with a toy, "I want to be the best I can be for Ophie. She deserves that." 

 

Thea grabbed Oliver's attention back to her, grabbing his hand soothingly, "You are doing the right thing. What did Felicity say when you told her? Is she supportive of this?" 

 

"She still doesn’t know." Thea let out a grunt and sat back covering her face with her hands, "I just want to get the café up on the right track before I can tell her. I want to have a solid plan." 

 

Thea looked at her brother in the eyes and nodded knowing there was nothing she could do to change his mind. She was able to get him to tone down on his protective older brother mode when Oliver found out that Roy had a troubled past, but that was her life. He respected that, but this was his life and even though she knew this was a misstep she was going to support him.  

 

She needed to return that same respect. 

 

"Oli, I- " 

 

"I want you to be my partner in this."  

 

He caught her off guard. 

 

"You have done a great job with the shop. Thea, there is no one else I could trust to turn my little hole-in-the-wall shop into a very popular café." Thea sat there staring at her brother, contemplating, "What do you say, Speedy?" 

Silence. 

 

"I'm in, but you have to hurry up and tell Felicity. I have seen the way she looks down on you sometimes, because she thinks that you are a simple sandwich maker." Oliver was about to jump to Felicity's defense, something that came as a reflex, when Thea kept talking, putting her hand up, "I know. I know she is a great person, but that still doesn't deny the fact that if she knew that you really are as much of a hard worker as she is, she will treat you more like an equal. Just promise me you will tell her." 

 

"I promise." 

 

Up until Roy arrived with the rest of the flour, the Queen siblings sat there laying out a plan to get things running to turn the small shop into a gorgeous café. The future was starting to look up for him more and more. 

 

- 

 

"Two Monte Cristos and Queen's Choice; all with fries are up!" Oliver called out and rang the bell placing the plates on the pick-up counter. 

 

Roy grabbed the plates carrying three plates on one arm and passed buy to grab condiments for another table in the other hand. He really has come a long away. A few years back Roy was barely able to care two plates in two hands. He broke so many plates that Oliver quickly went from regular plates to plastic plates in order to save money for the store. He was just starting off with the shop and the last thing he wanted to do was spend most of his income on new plates every month. 

 

"Someone is getting back into the groove." Thea walked to the back of the kitchen putting the dirty dishes in stacks for James, the steward, to run through the dishwasher. 

 

"Yeah, I feel at home here." Oliver grabbed another bun and started cutting it open to start the next order of tickets, "Who would have thought that I would be the one to want to be in the kitchen?" 

 

"Well, Raisa was always your favorite babysitter we had growing up and she was an amazing cook." Thea washed her hands and started to make her way out when she stopped, "Umm, Oli, you might want to come out. You have some visitors." 

 

"Speedy, I'm in the middle of tickets here." Oliver said not taking his eye off of the plates he was making. Once he gets in a certain motion of things, there is no interrupting his process. He needs to stay focused. 

 

"Don't you worry, I can make them." She walked over and started taking over after putting on some gloves, "And don't worry I got an eye on Sophia too." 

 

Oliver took his gloves off and walked over to the play-pen that was moved into the kitchen after they opened the store. Oliver felt that he could keep a better eye on her if she was in arm's length from him, "Okay, I won't be long." 

 

When Oliver walked out, he pulled a smile across his face. 

 

"Someone said we could find the best sandwiches in town here." Barry said with Ronnie and John behind him. 

 

"What are you guys doing here?" Oliver passed the counter and gave each other guys a man hug. 

 

"Well, when you spoke to us last night about the place you work at we decided to come down and have a sandwich, but now we can see it is so much more than that." Diggle looked around, raising his eyebrows. 

 

"'Queen's Kitchen'? Oliver do you own the place man?" Ronnie grabbed a take-out pamphlet holding it up. 

 

"Yeah, I do and today's sandwiches are on the house." Oliver brought the guys over to an empty table getting each of their orders. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Oliver, this place is amazing!" Laurel looked around and smiled with pride. Pride for her friend who has just taken a huge step in his life, "We are so proud of you for doing this." 

 

Oliver chuckled and hugged Laurel, "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without the support of you guys and my family." 

 

"Your dreams are finally coming true." Tommy said as he walked out from the kitchen area. 

 

"Yes, this is the first step. I hope to get a café in the future. Expand from this little shop." Oliver sat on his front counter and stretched his arms out imagining the place filled with customers. "I have all these ideas of plates that people can get and not just a simple sandwich, but everything you can think of." 

 

"That is so great Oliver. I can't wait to have lunch here with Felicity and -" 

 

"Oh no, Laurel, you can't bring her here."  

 

Laurel looked confused crossing her arms and narrowing her eyebrows together, "She is my best friend Oliver. Why can't I?" 

 

"Because, she doesn’t think I am a good person and all I want is good vibes here." Oliver hopped off the counter and over to the wall, "This place is my safe haven."  

 

Oliver switched on a LED light sign on the wall that read, 'Welcome to The Queen's Kitchen' and just below it was a picture of him, Tommy and the rest of his family together. The last Sunday afternoon before his father had tragically passed away. 

 

"You guys have a weird friendship." Tommy pulled out a chair and pulled Laurel down on his lap. His hand grazed her upper, outer thigh wanting to give his wife any sort of affection. The affection that she deserves. 

 

Oliver looked at them. They were the perfect couple to look up to. He never really had that sort of figure to admire in his life, until them. His parents were loving and they had a sweet marriage sure but even as a young child he knew they things weren't as picture perfect that they made it seem. In front of his and Thea they were one thing, but behind closed doors they were another. Oliver always suspected that they were emotionally separated from one another. Things were never ugly, and he came to terms with the fact that his parents were just two friends living under one roof taking care of their family. 

 

Tommy and Laurel are different. He knew that their love would last forever. 

 

He wanted that. 

 

"It's not even a friendship," Oliver paused to find the right word to describe what goes on between Felicity and him, "It is more of a convertible relationship type thingy." 

 

"'Convertible relationship type thingy'?" Laurel repeated back to the much flush faced Oliver. 

 

"Okay, umm, for example, we are on okay terms because you guys are our friends. We both love you guys and we want to make things easy when we are all together, but sometimes..." Oliver stacked one curled up first over the other and twisted it. The pressure on his face grew by the second before releasing, "Sometimes she is just so infuriating that I cannot stand her." 

 

"Yeah, I know the feeling. That is how I feel about Tommy sometimes." Laurel kissed Tommy's lips softly. Laying their foreheads against one another to find peace was something so second nature to them that they did it without ever even realizing it. 

 

"It's not like that."  

 

Oliver didn't know who he was trying to convince. Them or himself. 

 

* * *

 

 

"I have huge news!" Felicity came home, her smile wider than ever before, "Hi, baby girl." 

 

"What are you all happy about?" Oliver looked as Felicity grabbed Sophia from her high chair taking a quick spin around holding her in her arms, "Careful with her, she just finished eating." 

 

"I don’t care. I had the best day ever at work." Felicity kissed Sophia in the cheek and looked at Oliver. 

 

"Really? So, did I." He spun around leaning back against the sink taking a breath before speaking up again, "I actually wanted to-" 

 

"If you went to work, where was Sophia?"

 

"She went with me." He said completely unaware of the following consequences, "Look there is something I wanted to-"

 

"You took Sophia to work? What were you thinking? What if April found out?" Her smile quickly fell from her face, placing her purse on the counter, grabbing Sophia's toothing toy from the fridge. Sophia's teeth came in later than normal but not they were finally coming in she wanted to chew on everything and anything she could get her hands on. 

 

"Well, she didn't. Did she? She was more than safe. Trust me." 

 

"What did you do? Sneak her in, because I am sure that your boss would not approve of this." 

 

Oliver gripped onto the island that stood between them. It seemed as if though their arguments became more and more heated as the weeks go by. It seemed as if though every time they had these heated arguments there was something between them, as if to hold them back from things getting worse. 

 

In all his life, Oliver has never met a single woman that wanted to make him pull his hair out to the point that he is bald, and he grew up with a very independent, strong-willed little sister. He never thought he could meet someone more stubborn than Thea, but Felicity definitely took home the first-place prize for that. 

 

"I knew it." Oliver lifted his head looking at Felicity with anger taking over, "You don't think I can be my own boss. You never did." 

 

"You never gave me a reason to believe in that." Felicity's voice came out as if she was giving up, "I am not going to go into this conversation with Ophie here." She walked away and started climbing up the stairs, placing the sweet angel in her arms in the warmth of her favorite blanket. 

 

When Felicity walked out of the room, Oliver was waiting for her by the stairs balcony with his arms crossed. This battle was not yet conquered.  

 

"We need to finish this conversation." Felicity could tell he was angry and if there was one thing she least wanted after a perfect day was argue with someone she was forced to share a house with. 

 

"Finish what, Oliver? We are never going to see eye to eye, so why try." She walked past him over to her room, ready to just close him off. 

 

"Exactly that. We have Ophie in our lives now and this fighting is not helping. You hate me. I get it. Trust me I am not much of a fan of you either, but we have to pull it together because they picked us." 

 

Felicity stopped and looked up at the man in front of her. She saw a side of him that she had no idea he had.  

 

A side that she hoped he had. 

 

"Remember? The first night we brought Sophia home. You told me that out of _everyone_ on the planet our friends picked us. I didn't believe it then, but I believe it now." 

 

Felicity was taken back by that fact that Oliver had even remembered such a detail, "Yeah, I remember." 

 

"I was not prepared for this. I was a single guy living my life, when all of a sudden, I have to move into a house to take care of a baby with a woman that has no faith in my abilities, and thee only two people that did died. They  _died_  and left me the one thing that was most precious to them." There was a knot in Oliver's throat. It was stuck and it wouldn't just go down. "We are supposed to be partners now. For Ophie. Why can't you have the same faith in me like they did?" 

 

And as if the universe knew that this conversation needed to be interrupted the doorbell went off. Felicity walked past Oliver to look out the window and down towards the direction of the front door. Oliver just stood there, frozen. To him this interruption could have been something to help out in his favor or something that could have gotten in the way of something to smooth out the very bumpy road they both have been driving on. 

 

"God this lady really has horrible timing. Do you think she plans this?" Felicity said moving out of the way as Oliver walked over to look down at April at the door with her notepad in hand. 

 

"Let's just get this over with." 

 

\--- 

 

Walking through the house to see any improvements in their everyday living was just a breeze, the worst part of these visits was always the sit-down interviews. That part really made them both feel so intimidated. They knew that April was there to judge them and make sure that Sophia was going to be treated and taken care of well, but one tiny mistake and she was gone. They could not afford that to happen. 

 

The whole time April was there Oliver and Felicity tried to stay on their best behavior for appearances sake. Sure, that did not stop them from throwing a little comment here and there, but aside from that he smile and pretended they were all one big happy family.  

 

"And basically, now we are just trying to make things work out a lot more with me being back at work full time." Felicity smiled and placed her hands back in her lap, doing her nervous tick of course. 

 

"Well, that all sounds great. I think that is all I need for today." April got up from her seat and walked towards the door. She was about to make her way out of it when she stopped and turned to look at Felicity and Oliver, "Don't think I didn't notice there was some romantic tension going on between the two of you. You only have two more of these visits left. I won't be back for a couple months and I sure hope by that time you guys have figured whatever this is." 

 

Felicity nodded biting down on her lips nervous, yet also confused. It was clear that April could see there was some awkward tension between them, but for her to say a romantic tension? Felicity thought she finally made her first mistake on being that 'good judge of character' that April claimed to have.  

 

Felicity closed the door upon April leaving, "Okay, she scares me and what was that? The whole romantic tension situation? I get tension but-" 

 

"I own the shop." 

 

Felicity looked at Oliver letting out a little laugh, "What?" 

 

"I don’t just work at the sandwich shop. I own it." Oliver stated, plain and simple. "The sandwich shop is mine. It's 'The Queen's Kitchen'." 


	6. The Endings and the Begingings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These have been a few crazy months. Not going into details but it has been one of the scariest, darkest, and brightest months. Thankfully I finally managed to get this chapter out. Thank you in advanced for all those who are going to continue reading this journey of a story.

Another early morning. Another morning with an empty office.  

 

Felicity was sitting at her desk deep in to her coding for one of her tech ideas for the company. It was currently her third cup of coffee on the desk next to her mostly eaten breakfast sandwich. She was not much of a person to eat the crust off of anything: sandwiches and pizza. She could have thrown it away, but currently Felicity could not walk away from her screen due to the fact that her mind was just flowing. The last time her mind flowed this fast when she had just broken up with her ex-boyfriend, Cooper.

 

For most girls after a break-up they would go to the club or some house parties with friends, but not Felicity. This was Felicity Smoak's safe haven. At least it usually is. Today the office is just space for her to get away. Typically, Felicity would wake up early because she liked it. She wanted to be that first person in the door and get that early start, but for the past couple of mornings it was just her excuse to escape from home.  

 

To escape from Oliver. 

 

Recently, her routine was to wake up, get ready, sneak in to Sophia's room and gently kiss her good-bye, trying not to wake her up. Then, Felicity would try to be as quiet as she could tip toeing past one of the two living rooms that was turned into a room for Oliver and out the front door. 

 

After Oliver told the truth about his true title at the shop Felicity walked away and locked herself in her room for the rest of the night. Oliver walked in to Sophia's room and stared at her sleeping peacefully until it was time for him to turn in. Watching her Oliver only thought about two things; one, how Tommy would be so much better at this than he was in that moment. Two, how much he needed his best friend here.

 

All his life he always had Tommy there for advice or just someone to listen to his problems, but he doesn’t even have that anymore.

 

Since that night the two co-guardians spoke briefly and only about Sophia. Dinner every night was quiet, apart from Sophia’s cooing or one of them speaking to her.

 

“Knock, knock.”

 

Felicity jumped up, frightened by the sudden knowledge of another person in the room.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Ray Palmer walked in with his hands risen up to his ears, “I just thought this would be the best time to try to find you.”

 

“Mr. Palmer! You scared me.” Quickly Felicity went to clear her desk from her messy breakfast.

 

“Oh no, don’t clean up on my account. This is how a tech’s desk should look like in my opinion. I know mine did when I started off.” Ray took a seat looking over the papers scatted all across the desk. “A messy desk is a good sign. It’s how you know you can be on the verge of a breakthrough.”

 

Felicity smiled thinking that he was right. She felt the same way all her life. When she was little her mother, as uninvolved as she was, bought her an old beaten down computer for Felicity’s birthday, but after a few months the computer started slowly growing problems. That’s when Felicity decided to go to the local library to read books about repairing them.

 

Felicity became so good that she could repair just about anything with her eyes closed. Like she always says, “People can lie, but wires are wires”.

 

“I could be.” Felicity nodded, “I just may be.”

 

After a small awkward silence between the two Ray Palmer cleared his throat, “I actually came in to your office today, because I am going to put you on the team for the new Palmer Tech wearable. It is a top secret project that I have two teams working on two possible outcomes of it.”

 

Felicity sat there staring at him, believing that he was punking her and Ashton Kutcher was about to come in through her office doors.

 

Blinking a few times Felicity finally responded calmly, “Wow, thank you so much for this opportunity Mr. Palmer. It is an honor.”

 

“This will also be your chance to show me your abilities. If I am impressed then you will get the position you deserve, but that I am sure of. You are smart and I have no doubt that you will amaze me.”

 

“Thank you. I will not let you down.” She smiled but there wasn’t any emotion behind it, which Ray found strange.

 

“I thought you would be overjoyed. Is there something wrong?”

 

“Oh, I am. Believe me this is the best news I have heard in days.” Felicity sighed letting herself slump down into her chair in defeat, “I am just going through a rough patch with my co-parent and -“ she shook her head closing her eyes before forcing a smile looking at him, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t say anything. It’s inappropriate.”

 

“No, it’s okay. Whenever you need someone to talk to I am here. We can even go grab a coffee or even go for a glass a wine if you’d like to.”

 

That’s when Ray flashed a smile that Felicity has never seen before. This smile was so sincere and warm that it turned her forced cold one, warm and honest.

 

* * *

 

“So, tell me how is it going with Cooper?” Laurel walked over to the couch, sitting next to Felicity. “Why are you not out with him? It’s Friday night.”

 

Felicity accepted the glass of wine from Laurel, “Umm, we just wanted a night off from each other.”

 

“Uh oh, that doesn’t sound good. What’s going on?” Laurel was surprised that Felicity texted her earlier in the day to have a girls night at Felicity’s town house. Laurel is so connected to Felicity that even through text she can tell when Felicity is in need of an attentive ear and a glass of wine.

 

“Well you know how we both are very into our computer activities?” Laurel nodded. “Well although some of my activities aren’t all that innocent, they still aren’t as sinister as his. He has met people in the dark web and he is acting in a way that I have never seen him before.”

 

“Felicity is he laying a hand on you?” Laurel asked concerned for her friend.

 

“God, no. I would have been long gone, but he has gotten more aggressive in his tone and just seems so angry with the world.” It was inevitably clear that Felicity grew sad with herself. She never imagined to be part of a relationship that brought her so much fear. Fear that she would end up like her mother, left alone and feeling lower of herself.

 

“Honey, I know where your head is at.” Laurel put down her glass on the coffee table in order to protect her friend in her arms, “You are not your mother. You have no ties to this man. Just leave him before he pulls you in too much that you get pulled down into the hole that is waiting for him. Don’t let your father control your life anymore.”

 

“Laurel, he has been in the back of my head since I was a little girl.” Felicity let herself melt into her friends arms, the only arms she has trusted for years.

 

“Then get yourself out. Take control. He cannot be the reason that you let yourself not feel loved and let yourself fall in love.”

 

* * *

 

“Damn, it!” Felicity threw her wire clamps onto the desk in front of her. She was in the Palmer Tech Lab testing out new ways to get the up and coming watch to work. She was on a deadline to get it functioning and Felicity is worried if she will even meet that deadline.

 

Felicity Smoak has never missed a deadline in her life.

 

“Woah, there Felicity.” Curtis Holt her partner in crime in the lab froze in his position looking at his frustrated friend from over his glasses. “Don’t break the prototype now.”

 

Felicity and Curtis grew close quickly after Curtis got hired. In fact, it was Felicity who pushed for Curtis to get hired because she saw the ability and the talent in engineering that can pull this company forward. Between her computer science skills and his engineering mind the two of them are an unbeatable pair.

 

Except for today. Today Felicity kept making mistakes which never happens and that is why Curtis needed to get his friend to open up about her thoughts.

 

“I’m sorry. My head is just not in the game and the stupid watch won’t work.” Leaning back in her chair Felicity ran her hands through her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. She always tried to stay professional at work but there were times that she needed to feel comfortable in order to relax. In this particular moment Felicity needed that moment of relaxation.

 

“What is going on? Talk to me.” He put down his own pair of wired clamps and faced his body to her. He was giving her his undivided attention.

 

“It’s Oliver. A couple days ago he admitted that he doesn’t just work at a sandwich shop- he owns it.” Felicity looked off into the distance and then back at her friend, “It just makes me so mad because we are suppose to be trusting each other right now, for Sophia.”

 

“Wow, wasn’t expecting that. How does that make you feel?”

 

“Well, I’m pissed because since we raise a child together we need to be open and honest with each other. We have to provide the best possible care for her.”

 

This is what Felicity was telling Curtis, but he wasn’t buying it for one second. He has worked for Felicity for 3 years and he knew there had to be more. He gave her a look that told her to continue and to open up.

 

“Also, I’m hurt because he never even gave me the opportunity to see this side of him. I mean I guess I can understand him not telling me when we were not even friends, but things are different now.” Felicity crossed her legs, placing her elbow on the desk using her arm as a support for her head. “Here I am raising a child with the guy and he is lying to me. It is my dad all over again. Of course, we aren’t Sophia’s biological parents, but we are going to the be the closest things to it growing up for her. I don’t want her to go through the same trauma I did.”

 

Felicity looked away from Curtis as she internally fought back tears thinking about all those times as a child she stayed up waiting to see if her father was coming home. She wanted to believe him when he said that he was just going to grab milk from the store. She waited and deep down inside she never really stopped waiting.

 

“Now I’m even more angry because now I’m the bitch and - and the nag for not believing in him and that maybe he wasn’t the same jerk that I went in a 10 second date with.”

 

“Why don’t you just tell him that?” Curtis turned to his computer briefly checking on the notifications that were popping up on the screen, “Also I want to apologize as your gay best friend but you kind of were a bitch but not because you are one. You needed to be to protect yourself. We all do rash things to protect our hearts.”

 

Felicity turned her chair back to face the desk as she heard Curtis typing away on the computer beside her. She didn’t get much done for the rest of the day because she could not stop thinking about the next step to take with Oliver. There was something she knew she had to do. This time it wasn’t just for Sophia but also for herself.

 

* * *

 

“We will be here waiting for you.” Tommy placed his hand on Felicity’s shoulder supportingly.

 

Felicity nodded and glanced over at Laurel before leaving them out in the hall of apartment building. Felicity decided that enough was enough. She asked Laurel and Tommy to accompany her as she went to Copper’s apartment to grab her things that were there. She still had the town house that Laurel and Felicity had originally rented together but half her time was spent at Cooper’s place.

 

That ended today.

 

Holding tight onto her big traveling bag, Felicity walked into the apartment, going straight to the bedroom. Cooper was there at the desk giving his full attention to the chatroom of all his cyber friends trying to create a code that can break into federal government websites. Something that she knew she could not be a part of and that meant leaving Cooper for good.

 

Unable to look in his direction, Felicity went straight to the dresser grabbing her clothes out of the drawer that he had set apart for her. She was able to put all her clothing into her bag before she walked into the restroom to grab her other belongings, but when she came back into the room Cooper had finally gotten up from the desk and was standing over her bag as if preventing anything else to get into it.

 

“What are you doing babe?” Cooper asked confused, with a malicious undertone.

 

“Cooper, this isn’t working out. It hasn’t been working out for some time now. We both know this.” She walked over to the bed placing her things on there as she tried to reach around him to grab her bag but was rejected of that.

 

“Felicity, you can’t break up with me. You just can’t. I love you.” Cooper dropped the bag behind him and stepped forward to cup her face in his hands.

 

“Cooper, please, don’t-“ Felicity closed her eyes at his touch. She knew what he was doing. It was something she let happen one too many times. Something she promised herself she would not allow to happen

 

This was something she knew of all too well. She had seen her father do this to her mother one too many times as a kid. Back then Felicity knew no better and always blamed her mother for not accepting her father back, but as an adult now she understood. Her mother made a hard choice. That hard choice made Felicity’s choice a lot easier.

“You know in your heart that you should stay.” Felicity knew that Coopers words were true, but in this situation her head was louder than her heart.

 

“That may be so Coop but my head has the upper hand.” Felicity took steps back to create distance between them but Cooper wasn’t about to let that happen. “It’s over Cooper. It has been over since you chose to prioritize this hacktivism more than you did us. This is where we end.”

 

“NO!” Cooper reached around Felicity grabbing a picture frame off the dresser throwing it against the wall. “You aren’t leaving me!!!”

 

Felicity ducked at the sudden outburst, something she hasn’t ever seen Cooper do. She ran making her way passed him keeping her focus on her bag on floor where Cooper had dropped it.

 

“Felicity, go.” Felicity looks up to see Tommy holding Cooper against the wall, arm twisted back. He had heard everything and came running in to help her, “Felicity, now!”

 

* * *

 

After working in the tech department with Curtis, Felicity stayed away from everyone else by locking herself away in her office behind her computer. She was just about to sign out of her computer when an email notification came across her screen. It was from Ray. Felicity bit her lip as she hesitated to open the said email detailed ‘Off the record’. It took her a few deep breaths, but she finally did.

 

Felicity’s blue eyes read the email carefully realizing that this email came from his own private address and not a company one.

 

“Felicity. I’m sorry to bother you and I hope I am not crossing a line here. I just want to say something that I could not bring myself to admit earlier…. The offer for the coffee was more than just an offer. Felicity, would you accompany me on a date?”

 

There was a slight smile that came across her face. There was a certain charm about the fact that he approached her via email. It’s not something that Felicity would normally applaud, but she felt that this was the exception. Ray was an attractive man and found him easy to talk to that first day they spent hours looking over her plan for the new Palmer Tech watch.

 

“Ray, I would love to. Felicity.” Sent.

 

 

“Thea, can you grab the next customer? I am going to the back to grab things to restock the line and check on Ophie.” Oliver grabbed his towel cleaning his hands before going through the kitchen doors and to the back. Sophie was napping in her play pin after fighting her sleep for a long time. It was getting harder and harder to have her in the shop but he didn’t have another choice. He had to prove that he was doing a good job. Not just for himself but for Felicity as well.

 

After quick checking on her, Oliver walked into dry storage to pick up a fresh container of sandwich ingredients, but before he could even get to grab a few Oliver was interrupted by Thea.

 

“Oliver, you are going to want to take this customer…” Oliver looked up at his little sister with a confused look on his face.

 

“Why? What’s wrong?”

 

“Just go out and see for yourself.” Thea stepped to the side and motioned for Oliver to exit the back.

 

When he got back out to the front of the house of the shop, Oliver stopped dead in his tracks surprised by whom he saw standing there.

 

Felicity stood there with her hands intertwined, rubbing against each other, “Oliver, I think we should talk.”


End file.
